EXO First Love Sehun Ver My Best Friend, My Love
by dhevjin-sehun
Summary: persahabatan yang indah dan menarik bisa berubah menjadi cinta sejati


[EXO FIRST LOVE Ver. Sehun]

**MY BEST FRIEND, MY LOVE**

Author : Dhea Emilia

Main Cast : Oh Sehun ( EXO-K ) / Alexandra ( OC )

Genre : Romance, School Life, FriendShip

Disclaimer : _"Fanfiction ini milik Auhtor seorang! Don't you plagiarize, please! Real by : Dhea Emilia"_

Oh Sehun. Ya! Ketua geng paling terkenal di sekolah, geng yang bernama EXO. Member EXO berjalan bersama, dan tak lupa paling depan pasti Sehun sang ketua geng, yang sudah merasakan jomblo selama 17 tahun, karena sangat dingin dan sikap dingin itu lah yang membuat ketua geng tersebut tak mudah mencintai.

Jelaslah semua pasang mata murid di SMA itu melihat mereka, bahkan, sampai banyak yang meneriaki EXO, dan sesekali ada beberapa gadis yang memberi sesuatu pada mereka layaknya kelakuan fans-nya pada idolanya.

"Luhan, tolong kau jangan menerima hadiah satu pun dari mereka," seketika Sehun berhenti dan sedikit melirik ke kanan yang tertuju pada Luhan

"Iya.. iya… santai! Aku tau kau cemburu karena, jarang diberi kado dari seorang gadis!" canda Luhan, yang langsung di beri _death glare_ khas Sehun.

"Cukup! Aku takut melihat _death glare_ mu!" sahut Xiumin, yang ke-GRan sekali. Mereka semua memandangi Xiumin yang selalu bersikap aneh,

"Apa? Memang _death glare_ Sehun mengerikan, dan aku tak suka itu!" gerutu Xiumin

"Bhahahaha… k-kauu… hahahaha… kau ini memang yang tertua dari kita, tapi kenapa tinggahmu begitu menjijikkan?" kali ini cowok jangkung dan tingginya hampir setiang listrik –Chanyeol– tawanya mulai memecah, dan kebiasaannya hanya tertawa, sekali pun sedih pasti disiram dengan tawanya yang merusak telinga.

"WOY! Bisakah kau diam? Aku malas mendengar tawa mu Chanyeol!" omel cowok berkulit exotis –hitam- bernama Kai,

"Berhenti! Kalian menganggu telingaku, dan ayo kita ke kelas!" Sehun sang ketua pun langsung angkat bicara karena begitu geram dengan sikap teman-temannya itu.

Class

"Kai, kau bukannya sudah memakan 3 piring tadi pagi, dan sekarang kau sudah memegang 2 roti?" tanya Baekhyun yang memiliki sikap polos paling tinggi di antara mereka semua

"Apa masalahmu?" jawab Kai ketus

"Banyak! Kau menjijikkan, dan kau harus tahu, kau akan gendut!" ejek Baekhyun dengan wajah datar, Kai pun hanya nyengir kuda

Semua member EXO sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya mereka masing-masing, Chen dan Chanyeol yang baru kali ini terlihat akrab dan pasti itu karena tugas dari guru, Lay dan Kris yang sedang menggambar, Baekhyun dan Kai yang berdebat soal kebanyakan makan, Luhan yang sedang santai memainkan _smartphone_nya, Xiumin yang ngomel-ngomel sendiri karena, novel yang dibacanya tidak sesuai dengan alur keinginannya #jelas#, dan Suho, Tao, dan D.O si mata belo yang dimana mereka malah nge-gosip, lain halnya dengan Sehun yang hanya diam, memasang tatapan kosong, dan memperhatikan alunan lagu dari Ipod-nya, sesekali Sehun mengganti-ganti lagu-nya. Luhan yang melihat sahabat dekatnya itu merasa sedih, karena sikap dingin, cuek, dan keras kepalanya Sehun yang sudah kelewat batas akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan, Luhan tak di perbolehkan menerima pemberian gadis-gadis yang bisa di sebut _fans_-nya

"Ya.. Oh Sehun!" panggil D.O tak lupa dengan mata belo-nya yang cute di pasang.

Sehun, tak menggubris dan terus memperhatikan alunan lagu saja.

"OH SEHUN!" panggil D.O lagi, dan berhasil membuat Oh Sehun menatapnya garang.

"Sehun, jangan menatapku seperti itu! Aku hanya mau tanya, kau kenapa tak pernah memikirkan gadis satupun? Apa kau punya cinta pertama dengan kenangan yang buruk?" tanya D.O yang sejak dulu ingin sekali dia pertanyakan pada sang ketua Sehun.

"Apa urusanmu?" jawab Sehun ketus, dan mulai terbawa lagi dalam alunan lagu

"YA! Kenapa kau sama sekali tak terbuka huh?" celoteh D.O

"Hmm.." Sehun hanya mendehem, memilih untuk tak memperhatikan D.O sekalipun.

Class

Hari-hari EXO menjadi luar biasa, karena kelas mereka kedatangan murid baru dari Inggris. Alexandra. Itu namanya, sikapnya sangat pendiam, dan sangat cuek juga dingin menurut member-member EXO lainnya, sama seperti Sehun.

"Kau tau tidak? Kenapa si gadis Inggris itu susah di dekati, dan sama sekali tak tertarik pada kita, huh?" celetuk Chanyeol yang tingkat ke-_playboy_an-nya udah keterlaluan.

"Bhahahaha…. Hahahahahaha kau ini kenapa menjadi melas begini hanya karena gadis itu?" kali ini Baekhyun-lah yang tertawa bebas

"Aku buk-" Chanyeol mau saja menjawab tapi di putuskan oleh Suho.

"Baekhyun… Baekhyun kau tak mengetahui ya? Chanyeol kan di tolak kemarin!" jelas Suho dengan wajah yang menahan rasa tawa.

"HAHAHAHAHA…." tawa semua member terkecuali Sehun dan tentu Chanyeol juga.

"UH, awas kau SUHO! Kenapa tak bisa menjaga rahasia huh? Baru kali ini aku tak di gemari seorang gadis!" keluh Chanyeol, seraya semua member tertawa.

"Sehun! Kenapa kau sedari tadi hanya terdiam saja?" tanya Luhan

"Bukan," ya! Sehun bila sedang melamun tapi sadar(?) itu selalu menjawab jawaban yang sama sekali tak nyambung.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Luhan, dan tanpa sadar semua member mulai membicarakan Alexandra yang memasuki kelas. Ya! Alexandra ternyata sebangku dengan Sehun.

"Alexandra!" sapa Baekhyun dengan senyum murah-nya plus lambaian tangan namun, hanya di tatap jijik oleh Alexandra.

Setelah meletakkan tas-nya Alexandra keluar kelas dan sama sekali tak menggubris mereka.

Alexandra selalu saja, memilih sendiri yang jelas dia selalu pergi ke pan home sekolah, walau baru 2 hari bersekolah, Alexandra sudah cukup mengetahui tempat-tempat yang ada di sekolahan, ya karena Ayahnya adalah Kepala Sekolah di sekolah terkenal ini, namun banyak murid yang belum mengetahuinya.

pan home

Alexandra menghempas kan tangannya, menatap langit indah setiap hari itu adalah kebiasaannya.

"I find it hard to speak Korean, how could I talk to them? _(aku sulit berbahasa Korea, mana mungkin aku berbicara dengan mereka?)_" ucap Alexandra dengan bahasa khas Inggris, seraya menggaruk tengkuk-nya yang sama sekali tak gatal

Class

Alexandra datang terlambat sesaat sesudah bel berbunyi, yang di dapatkan Alexandra adalah omelan khas dari sang Guru dengan bahasa inggris, yang jelas tidak banyak murid-nya yang paham.

Alexandra berjalan lemas, dan menduduki bangku yang bersampingan dengan Sehun.

"_Oh My God! _is there no one who wants to be friends with me huh? _(tak adakah orang yang mau berteman dengan ku huh?)_" lirih Alexandra yang cukup di dengar oleh Sehun,

"I want to be your friend, as long as you keep secret! _(aku mau menjadi temanmu, asal kau rahasiakan!)_" akhirnya Sehun yang memang pandai berbahasa Inggris itu pun angkat bicara.

"Are you serious? I'm promise to secret, our friendship! _(kamu serius? Aku janji akan merahasiakan, pertemanan kita!)_" Alexandra pun tampak senang dengan jawaban teman sebangkunya ini, tak lupa memasang senyum berarti terima kasih.

Tanpa sengaja Kai yang duduk di belakang Sehun dan Alexandra pun sedikit mendengar perbincangan mereka, karena sedikit keras. Kai pun hanya nyengir, dan memilih untuk merahasiakan dulu semua ini, dan kurang lebih 1 bulan lagi di jamin nyebar oleh Kai, yang memang wataknya kaya _EMBER BOCOR:p_

Sudah sekitar 2 minggu Sehun, selalu di pergoki dekat dengan Alexandra namun, Sehun selalu mengelak dan memberi pernyataan bahwa itu hanya kebetulan. Sebenarnya, 2 minggu ini Sehun selalu mengajari Alexandra berbahasa Korea, dan akhirnya Alexandra dengan lancarnya berbicara bahasa Korea sekarang.

Dorm EXO

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sehun kita tak datang kumpul, dan memilih keluar sendiri?" kata Suho

"Hooh, menyebalkan! Sehun aneh ya seperti itu!" celetuk Xiumin,

"Ehemmm…" Kai berdeham ringan, dan berharap semua member memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa Kai?" tanya Xiumin

"Iya nih, kayaknya seru.. HAHAHAHAH!" biasa tawa Chanyeol selalu muncul di akhir kalimat.

"Aku punya satu rahasia, yang sedikit terungkap 2 minggu ini!" jawab Kai dengan senyum evil-nya

"WAH! Apa itu?" Chen pun angkat bicara

"Sehun mau berteman dengan Alexandra! Dan aku sering mempergoki mereka jalan bersama!" jawab Kai dengan wajah menahan tawa.

"WAH! Yang benar saja kau! Jangan banyak bercanda, mana mungkin Sehun yang terkenal dingin, cuek, dan huh super nyebelin itu ngajakin si Alexa berteman? HAHAHAHA," ucap D.O tak percaya, dengan tawanya yang sangat jarang, bisa dilihat_ LIVE_

"IYA! Aku serius, kalian tau-kan Sehun jago sekali bahasa inggris, dan mereka selalu mengobrol berbahasa inggris!" jelas Kai lagi

"Hahaha… aku jadi punya satu ide, nih!" sahut Luhan dengan senyum evil, tak lupa dengan bohlam 5 watt yang muncul di samping kanan kepala Luhan.

"APA?" jawab semua member dengan penuh tanya

**-DI SISI LAIN-**

Sehun dan Alexa terlihat duduk berdua di salah satu bangku dekat Han River, mereka mungkin sedang melihat pemandangan malam Han River yang indah.

"Sehun! Terima kasih sudah mengajarkan ku berbahasa Korea dengan baik!" ucap Alexa tulus tanpa memandang Sehun sekali pun.

"Hahaha… sama-sama, ngomong-ngomong kau pernah di tembak Chanyeol ya?" tanya Sehun

"Benar, namun aku hanya diam karena tak mengerti harus jawab bagaimana," jelas Alexa

"Nah, sekarang kau kan bisa, jadi kau ingin menerima Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun lagi dengan nada yang mulai merendah.

"Bhahahaha…. Tidak! Aku tak suka cowok sepertinya, benar dia tinggi tapi dia terlalu mudah jatuh cinta sepertinya," jelas Alexa untuk yang kedua kalinya

"Oh…" jawab singkat Sehun.

"Tapi, aku menyukai seseorang!" lanjut Alexa, yang membuat Sehun mengernyit penasaran

"Siapa?" tanya Sehun

"Apa pentingnya bagimu?" tanya Alexa balik pada Sehun, yang membuat Sehun hanya diam membisu karena, tak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"Hahaha… iya deh, aku akan memberi tahumu, asal kau memberi tahu aku dulu, kenapa pertemanan kita harus di rahasiakan?" tanya Alexa lagi

"Oh, itu.. karena, sebenarnya aku terkenal dengan kesan cuek, dan dingin ku pada gadis, dan bila semua orang mengetahuinya aku takut mereka beranggapan lebih," jelas Sehun

"Maksudnya lebih?"

"Aduh! Ya gimana ya? Maksud ku, aku itu selalu JAIM ( Jaga _Image _) karena, banyak orang mengetahui aku selalu tertutup dan jauh dari seorang gadis manapun! Aku takut, kalau aku dan kau di ketahui berteman, dan akhirnya di tuduh pacaran denganku! Apa kau mau huh? TIDAK kan?" jelas Sehun lagi,

"Uh.. begitu!" jawab singkat khas Alexa

"Baiklah, sekarang kau menyukai siapa?" tanya Sehun

"Ah itu.. aku menyukai seseorang yang satu kelas denganku! Cukup itu saja petunjuknya," jelas Alexa

"Baiklah, aku tidak memaksamu untuk menyebutkan namanya!" lagi-lagi Sehun menunjukkan wajah melasnya, dan cukup mendapat kekehan dasyat dari Alexa

Pagi ini Alexa berjalan santai di koridor sekolah, namun tidak untuk semua orang yang menatapnya penuh takjub mungkin.

"Hai Alexa!" sesekali ada yang menyapanya, yang hanya di jawab anggukan tidak mengerti dari Alexa

"Kenapa semua orang jadi sering menyapaku ya? Jangan sampai mereka tahu, kalau aku anak dari Kepala Sekolah Kim di sekolah ini!" gerutu-an seperti itulah yang selalu keluar dari mulut Alexa saat menerima sapaan lembut yang tak biasa dia terima.

Class

"Hai Alexa!" semua member EXO menyapa Alexa, yang hanya cengiran dari Alexa-lah yang diterima oleh member EXO

Alexa lalu terduduk manis, walau terus ditatap oleh member EXO lainnya, tak untuk Sehun.

"Alexa!" panggil Lay

"Ya ada apa. Lay?" tanya Alexa

"Tidak," jawab singkat Lay, dan memfokuskan dirinya pada komik yang di bacanya.

"Hmm.. Alexa bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" kata Kris, yang terkenal pendiam itu,

"Ya tentu saja, bertanyalah tapi aku tak janji untuk menjawabnya!" jelas Alexa

"Kau nanti ada acara atau tidak?" tanya Kris

"Tidak," jawab Alexa singkat

"Baiklah, kau mau ke Dorm kami?" tawar Kris

"Ah, kalau soal seperti itu, maaf aku tak bisa. Karena, oleh ayah ku aku dilarang bermain ke Apartement yang penuh dengan laki-laki!" jelas Alexa

"Baiklah," jawab Kris, dan tersenyum lebar.

Alexa pun memilih keluar kelas, alias ke pan home sekolah.

Hening sebentar~

"Sehun! Kelihatannya kau senang sekarang, sejak Alexa datang?" tanya Chanyeol sok tahu

"A-apa?" jawab Sehun gugup, dan tanpa dia sadari muka Sehun memerah padam

"Wah! Lihat-lihat Sehun, pipimu merah!" ucap Baekhyun dengan menunjuk-nunjuk pipi Sehun

Sehun tak menjawab, dalam hatinya dia sangat bingung sekarang, sesekali Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal

"Hey Sehun! Akuilah kau menyukai Alexa kan?" tanya Kai dengan senyum evilnya.

Bingo! Kai benar, Sehun menyukai Alexa.

"APA? Aku menyukainya! Tidak!" jawab Sehun mencoba meyakinkan.

"Jangan bohong, aku mendengar pembicaraan mu sebulan lalu! Kau mengajak Alexa berteman, dan aku sering mempergoki mu sedang di Han River dengan Alexa, tanya saja sama pacarku!" jelas Kai, dengan wajah yang menahan tawa.

"Terserah kalian, ya! Memang aku menyukai Alexa, kenapa?" bentak Sehun pada teman-temannya, dan tanpa sadar semua mata memandang tak percaya pada Sehun, begitu juga dengan Alexandra yang sudah di ambang pintu ternyata, yang jelas akan memasuki kelas.

Alexandra hanya bengong tak percaya, dalam hati Alexa tercampur rasa kaget, senang, dan tak percaya. Ya! Alexa menyukai Sehun sejak pertama bertemu.

Semua member EXO kecuali Sehun jelasnya, menunjuk ke arah pintu, dan membuat mata Sehun tertuju pada pintu, dan terdapat ada Alexa disana.

"Alexa!" panggil Sehun lirih, sedangkan Alexa hanya terdiam dan kaku rasanya.

Sehun menghampiri Alexa dengan mengucap sedikit kata-kata untuk Alexa, "Alexa! Maafkan aku, maaf bersahabatan kita menjadi seperti ini, maafkan aku yang ternyata mulai mencintaimu!" ucap Sehun lirih

Alexa terlihat meneteskan airmatanya, dan tetap saja membeku. Kini Sehun tengah berdiri didepan Alexa dan memandang Alexa sayu, dan sampai akhirnya Alexa berlari kecil ke arah Sehun dan memeluknya.

"Oh Sehun aku juga menyukaimu! Bahkan sejak aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu, dan saat kau mau menjadi temanku lah, aku menjadi yakin akan perasaanku ini! Sangat senang!" ucap Alexa yang membuat semua orang di kelas bertepuk tangan melihat Sehun yang belum pernah sama sekali jatuh cinta pun merasakan cinta pada akhirnya.

Tanpa disadari ternyata, Kepala Sekolah Kim dan Sekertaris Han ayah Sehun, menjodohkan mereka berdua, dan tepat sasaran. Mereka berdua merasa lengkap dalam hidup masing-masing.

Tak disangka persahabat diantara mereka berakhir _Happy Ending_.

Kini Sehun cowok yang dikatakan super dingin pada gadis, akhirnya memiliki cinta pertama dan terakhir secara langsung. _Yey!_

**-THE END**-

**THANKS FOR READER's**


End file.
